<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY OC Trailer - Blue - Tanelle Evermont by ElderDragonGaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675830">RWBY OC Trailer - Blue - Tanelle Evermont</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming'>ElderDragonGaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY OC Trailers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Name: Tanelle Evermont<br/>Colour: Blue<br/>Semblance: Can Manipulate Wind-Pressure<br/>Weapon: Dual Folding Butterfly Shields<br/>Team: FLTY</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY OC Trailers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY OC Trailer - Blue - Tanelle Evermont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fireflies scattered as Tanelle ran through the forest. It was absolutely beautiful in Forever Falls, the bright red leaves falling in the dying light of the sun. She sighed as she walked through the leaves, the air heavy with the sickeningly sweet scent of the nectar that ran from some of the trees. The scene was almost perfect. Almost.<br/>The sound of an Alpha Beowulf howling could be heard in the distance. Of course Tanelle was ready to fight it if need be, with her shields folded on her back. She decided to have some fun and swung her hand about. Several of the leaves flew away in spirals as the wind blasted them away. She smiled, watching as everything slowly darkened as the sun finally blinked out beyond the horizon. The shine had all but died when another howl echoed through the forest, this time much closer. Tanelle started to run back towards Vale, hoping to get there before the Grimm found her. She passed many trees until they began to fade back to green, the warm evening air filling her lungs as she ran. She felt rather happy, and if she wasn’t trying to avoid the Beowulf she would have stopped and taken in the sights. As she ran she realised that she wouldn’t make it into the city before the Grimm got to her so she placed the shields on her arms and opened them, the large wings of each of them opening wide. She then jumped into the air and blasted high into the air and then her arms out, gliding over the treetops with the wind behind her. Once she passed over the protective walls of the city she dropped down and landed, folding away her shields and putting them on her back as she walked through the well lit streets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Name: Tanelle Evermont<br/>Colour: Blue<br/>Semblance: Can Manipulate Wind-Pressure<br/>Weapon: Dual Folding Butterfly Shields<br/>Team: FLTY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>